


falling asleep with a book on your chest

by shapuccinno



Series: lullatone-inspired [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Rivalry, karuri my darlings, spoiler to chapter 123
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapuccinno/pseuds/shapuccinno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Singkirkan Asano Gakushuu dari daftar, maka Nakamura Rio akan menjadi rival nomor satu Akabane Karma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling asleep with a book on your chest

**Author's Note:**

> assassination classroom (c) matsui yuusei  
> no profit gained, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> a/n: nulis fanfic ansatsu ternyata nagih, sungguh o(--(  
> idc even if i'm the only person in the world who wants more karma and rio interactions though

Rio sudah lama memadamkan ambisinya untuk mengejar angka.

 _Untuk apa,_ batinnya. _Toh itu hanya angka_. Tidak ada yang bisa ia tukar dengan angka-angka fana tersebut kecuali ijazah dan jaminan akan diterima di universitas yang bagus; dan kedua hal itu bukan jaminan kebahagiaan. Rio sudah belajar untuk melihat hal-hal di balik tumpukan buku di meja belajar atau di luar jendela tempat les. Tentu saja, dibandingkan ruang tempat les yang pengap seperti penjara dengan meriam berupa susunan angka, huruf, dan kalimat ditembakkan padanya, udara segar di luar jauh lebih menyenangkan. Ia bisa menjadi bodoh tanpa ada yang akan memaki; ia bisa bebas berlari sejauh mungkin tanpa ada yang menyuruhnya berhenti.

Maka saat tiba-tiba ia turun ke kelas E (yang berarti adalah penurunan martabat di Akademi Kunugigaoka) Rio menyambutnya dengan senyum.

Ia punya teman-teman yang bodoh dan ia bisa menjadi bodoh bersama mereka. _Menyenangkan_. Tidak ada lagi lapisan-lapisan pretensi, atau ruangan yang pengap oleh persaingan tidak sehat. Ambisi yang ia kira akan padam selamanya, terlupakan, dalam peti berisi memori akan kenangan tidak indah mengenai sekolah.

 

 

 

 

 

Suatu hari pemuda berambut merah itu muncul di sekolah, dengan seringai haus darah yang mengganggu batin Rio pada saat ia pertama kali melihatnya.

Diskors dari sekolah karena tindak kekerasan, begitu kata Nagisa, dan Rio tentu saja percaya. Selain karena Nagisa tidak mungkin berbohong, seringai itu telah membuktikan level kontrol emosi yang dimilikinya. Karma meledak-ledak seperti kembang api di malam tahun baru dan ia menggunakan apapun untuk menyalurkan emosinya; bohong kalau Rio bilang ia tidak terganggu melihat bagaimana dengan percaya dirinya Karma berusaha membunuh Koro-sensei dengan bahagia. Ia tidak peduli dengan aturan sekolah, tidak peduli dengan nilai--tapi bagaimana bisa ia bisa mengerjakan kuis dengan jawaban seratus persen sempurna di tengah percobaan untuk membunuh Koro-sensei?

Rio tidak habis pikir.

Ada percikan api dalam peti memorinya yang kembali muncul, begitu menemukan bahwa Karma, yang _tidak belajar sama sekali_ , mendapatkan peringkat ke-13 di sekolah pada saat ujian tengah semester. Bukan di kelas, tapi di sekolah. _Orang macam apa dia?_

"Dia memang pintar, Nakamura-san." Nagisa menjelaskan hal itu untuknya. "Jika saja kontrol emosinya lebih baik, ia pasti sudah ada di kelas 3-A."

Penjelasan itu lewat begitu saja bersama angin sementara Rio masih memandangi papan pengumuman dengan tidak percaya. Nilai seluruh kelas jatuh, ya, tapi tetap saja ranking segitu untuk seseorang yang tidak belajar sama sekali merupakan keajaiban. Gadis pirang itu berkacak pinggang, cukup sepuluh menit memandangi papan pengumuman untuk membuat hatinya seperti disiram bensin.

Oh, Rio benci mengakuinya, tapi iritasi melihat seseorang yang tak pernah peduli seperti Karma mendapatkan posisi seperti itu, berhasil mengembalikan percik api ambisi yang mungkin akan padam selamanya, jika saja ia tak pernah bertemu Akabane Karma.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mungkin ia salah soal Karma tidak peduli, mungkin juga ia pernah benar, namun yang pasti Rio ketahui adalah Karma tengah bergerak menuju peduli. Bukan untuk angka, bukan untuk gengsinya sendiri--bukan. Karma mengejar angka bukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Karma mengejar angka untuk kelas 3-E.

(Rio menganggap Karma menggemaskan sekali begitu mengetahui hal tersebut. Tunggu, menggemaskan bukan kalimat adjektiva yang tepat untuk disandingkan dengan nama Karma, tapi Rio tidak menemukan kata-kata yang lebih tepat.)

Rio pernah mengira skor-skor yang Karma dapatkan adalah sesuatu yang ia dapatkan begitu saja dengan usaha nol. Mungkin beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat Karma mencoba untuk membunuh Koro-sensei sambil mengerjakan kuis, atau saat ia mengerjakan ujian tanpa belajar sama sekali, maka asumsi Rio barusan bisa dikatakan benar. Hanya saja, ia menemukan dirinya salah ketika suatu hari dimana ujian akhir semester semakin dekat dan ia melihat Karma tertidur di bawah pohon, saat waktu istirahat mereka berakhir, dengan kepala bertumpu pada akar pohon yang menonjol dan sebuah buku tergeletak di atas dadanya. 

Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum, ia benar soal teorinya bahwa Karma menggemaskan, dan ini buktinya.

Ia tidak melapor pada Koro-sensei ketika guru tersebut bertanya kemana Karma, karena ia tahu meskipun ia melapor, Koro-sensei tidak akan terlalu mempermasalahkan jika itu adalah Akabane Karma yang mangkir dari kelasnya. Rio menghabiskan jam pelajaran terakhir hari itu dengan sosok Karma, yang terlelap dengan buku latihan soal sebagai teman tidurnya, terbayang-bayang dalam pikirannya sebagai motivasi tersendiri untuk bisa berusaha lebih keras lagi. Lebih keras daripada Nakamura Rio yang sebelumnya, lebih keras daripada teman-teman dalam lingkarannya, dan mungkin juga lebih keras daripada Karma. Saat itu, Rio menyadari bahwa api ambisinya sudah mulai berkobar lagi; namun dengan warna api yang berbeda. Bukan untuk mengejar angka, bukan--namun untuk berusaha lebih keras, lebih keras, dan lebih keras lagi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Kalau tidak ada aku, kau akan jadi nomor satu di kelas."

Skor mereka berbeda jauh. 500 lawan 461. Ada Asano Gakushuu di tengah-tengah mereka dengan selisih hanya tiga poin dari skor sempurna Karma. Rio mendengus.

"Dengan nilai seperti itu kaubisa pindah ke kelas A," ujar Rio sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "Tapi aku tahu kau tak mau."

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menukar kesempatan membunuh dengan kelas penjara seperti itu? Tidak ada, kan?"

Rio mengerti. Sungguh sangat mengerti.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak ada di kelas, aku tidak akan punya rival." Rio mengedikkan kepalanya. "Kurasa aku tidak akan keberatan untuk selalu jadi nomor dua."

_Ya, Karena nomor dua akan terus berlari, berlari, berlari. Nomor dua punya destinasi yang selalu ada. Nomor dua butuh usaha yang lebih keras untuk mengeluarkan dirinya dari bayangan sang nomor satu._

Dari sosok Rio yang berkacak pinggang, Karma dapat melihat ada api yang berkobar di matanya, membakar ambisi yang terpancar lewat figurnya. Pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Aku juga tak akan kalah denganmu. Apalah arti masa muda jika tidak ada persaingan, bukan?"

Jadi pada hari-hari lain ketika Rio merasa gagal ataupun terdemotivasi oleh hal-hal apapun yang terjadi di sekelilingnya, ia akan mengingat kembali sosok Karma yang tertidur dengan sebuah buku di dadanya, untuk mengingatkan dirinya untuk selalu berusaha lebih keras lagi agar suatu hari nanti, mungkin ia akan menggandeng tangan Karma di level yang sama, atau malah menoleh ke belakang untuk menyapa pemuda berambut merah itu.


End file.
